Whiskey Sparks
by wandwaving
Summary: After the war, a new issue emerged for Muggle-borns and Hermione Granger was forced on the run yet again. Will she flee to her last remaining blood relative in America? If so, what (or who) does she find there? OCC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any character you recognize from the Harry Potter world or the Supernatural world (sadly) do not belong to me. (no matter how much I wish it true!)

Warnings: Will contain adult language, situations and very possibly large amounts of character deaths (mostly bad guys).

Any questions or comments, drop a review or send me a PM.  
>I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. If you find one, please don't hesitate to let me know!<p>

* * *

><p>Since entering the wizarding world Hermione Granger has been known for many things. For being a know-it-all, one-third of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of her age but most of all, for being a muggle-born. That didn't change during or after the war, in fact it made things harder for her. The Muggle-Born Registration was bad enough, but that was child's play compared to what some of the more power hungry wizard citizens started a few months after the war ended.<p>

Immediately after the war things went quiet, people mourned, buried their dead and stayed close to their remaining loved ones. However, it didn't stay that way for long. Their government had to be put back together and homes, shops and even Hogwarts had to be repaired.

Maybe it would have continued on being a peaceful time if not for what the Ministry of Magic research committee found out, purely by accident.

What they found wasn't anything that normally would have been a big deal. But thanks to the war they had many casualties and some magical families worried about their lines and what would become of them. And then they had some magical families that thrived with power, always looked for ways to get more of it, in any way they could. It would be these families that would slowly but masterfully orchestrate the new laws so that muggle-borns supposedly would be protected and kept safe once they became adults. Instead they got hunted down, kidnapped, sold to the highest bidder and then forced to willingly bind themselves to someone. Some willingly did it to save someone else, a family member or friend. Others did it to stop the torture.

It only took six months for most of the muggle-born wizards and witches of adult status to be found. All but one. The one everyone wanted.

* * *

><p>Bobby Singer was sitting in his house with the two boys he cared for as if they were his own flesh and blood. Normally he enjoyed seeing them but this time he was nervous, he had to tell the boys something he had kept secret from them and he wasn't sure how they were going to react. He didn't even know how to explain. Balls.<p>

He cleared his throat, might as well just get on with it. "Boys, what do you know about born witches? Wand carriers?"

Bobby didn't even give them the time to answer. "No that's not the best place to start. Look boys. I've kept something a secret from you and it's a long story so just let me get it out."

The brothers listened in shock, as well as with some suspicion, as Bobby explained about a whole new world that his niece belonged to, a niece they have never even seen or heard of before. This niece was apparently a big deal in the world she loved so much, but recently things had changed and now she was in major trouble. Her and her friends had played a huge part in a war and brought down the big evil but some of the guys followers and other powerful people now wanted to stir up trouble and had just enough political sway to do so.

"It's been figured out that when a muggle-born witch or wizard of age has willing sex for the first time that they and their partner receive a magical boost. The problem with that is that it also binds the two people together, kind of like a marriage but not. And the amount of power they share depends on the magical core and strength of the muggle-born."

"So what's all that have to do with your niece?"

Sam gave his brother a look full of annoyance. "She's a virgin Dean. Why else would he be telling us?"

Bobby nodded to agree. "Yes but that's not all. She and two of her friends had to carry out a major task in their war and they had no choice but to carry around very dark magical items. The items seeped into their magical cores to try and influence them to use the dark magic but when they didn't, the magic stayed with them, even after destroying the items. Giving the three of them even bigger magical cores than the normal wizard or witch."

Dean and Sam caught on as Bobby continued.

"Because of that whoever," Bobby coughed and slightly blushed while looking uncomfortable, "whoever has sex with her will receive the largest power boost they have seen in centuries. It's been published in their newspapers and magazines, everyone knows and has tried to get her to sleep with them. Since it has to be willing to work, she hasn't made it easy for them. Which made the bad guys who want that power push out a law. I don't understand it all but she sent me a copy. She gave me the general idea, basically she's up for grabs to anyone that can get her willingly and there are hardly no laws to protect her. A bidding war has started for anyone that can capture her and turn her over."

Dean while hurt Bobby had kept this from them, was angered for his niece. She must be feeling like everyone was out to just rape her, to use her body for free power. He didn't know how he felt about another kind of witch but would put his trust in Bobby and if Bobby said she was a good witch then for now he would believe in that.

Sam on the other hand wanted to get his hands on the law and any other books Bobby had on the subject. Maybe he could find something that could help Bobby and his niece out.

* * *

><p>Hermione slammed into her latest safe house with her best female friend, right away casting the strongest wards that she could. She thought she was safe here for a few days but they still found her, they always did and it was getting faster each time. And of course it had to be on the day that Ginny snuck out to see her. Normally she would fight her way away from them but this time there was just too many of them to fight off while protecting Ginny and her unborn child. There was only one thing she could do if she wanted to keep Ginny safe and back to Harry.<p>

While still layering ward after ward, she threw her cell phone at Ginny. "Call my uncle Ginny."

Ginny paled, she knew it had to be bad if Hermione wanted to call her last remaining family member. She knew the other girl kept her uncle aware of what was going on, but when the war got worse, she had always refused to go anywhere near him to keep him safe. Picking the correct contact, she put it on speaker and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Bobby had let the cat out of the bag and in that time Sam had been able to do what he wished for. He was able to read the law, the notes on it that his niece sent and all the books he had on their world. Dean for the most part lounged around drinking, sleeping and watching tv.<p>

Bobby had just left the room to grab another book when he heard his phone start to ring. Hearing that it was the ringtone he assigned to his niece he ran back to the table to answer it, hitting the speaker button so the boys could also hear what was going on.

"Peanut!"

Dean snickered at the nickname but Sam glared at him until he stopped.

There was a pause and then a female with a British accent cleared her throat and spoke to Bobby.

"Er. No Mr. Singer, this is Ginny. I'm called for Hermione. Hang on please, I'm putting you on speaker."

Bobby panicked, did something happen?

"Ginny? What happened? Where are you guys?"

The men could hear someone yelling strange latin phrases and grunting as if in pain.

"Uncle, calm yourself. We are in Berlin, they found my last safe house here."

"Peanut." Everyone could hear the relief in Bobby's tone. "I have the Winchester boys here with me. Update us."

Stopping between every few words to add more wards Hermione replied. "Ginny snuck away from Harry to come visit me, even knowing the danger. We came here and minutes later they found me. I still haven't figure out how they are tracking me so easily, they shouldn't be able to. Normally I would fight my way out and head to another safe house, but I can't do that and protect Ginny. She's five months pregnant Uncle Bobby, I need help."

Bobby knew what it was costing her to ask and admired her more for it. He looked at the boys and saw them both standing, paying close attention. He could tell from the looks on their faces they would help. "What can we do?"

"Has the armchair in your living room moved since the last time I visited? And is anyone in it?"

"No and no."

"I'm sending Ginny to you, I need her to stay with you until Harry comes for her. Please Uncle, protect her."

_"No! Mione I don't want to leave you! Please! I can help!"_

_"Ginny you saw how many are out there. Think of the baby. My uncle will keep you safe until Harry comes."_

_"I won't go!"_

_"You will! Portus! Here, take it and go. I love you."_

_"Come with me! Please Hermione!"_

Sounds of loud banging and windows rattling could be heard over their cries.

_"For Merlin's sake Ginny! Go! I can't hold the wards for much longer."_

Both girls could be heard crying.

Without a word to the boys Bobby grabbed the phone and moved closer to the arm chair, knowing without looking back that the boys followed him.

"Peanut, what about you? It's time you came back, come home. I can help, I can protect you too."

"I know you can but I have to stay away, I can't let them find you. I can't. You know that."

They all could hear her breaking down, could hear her quiet, heart breaking sobs.

"Hermione, I'm not your parents. I'm not going into this blind. I know the risks, you're worth it. Don't you know by now that I'd die for you girlie? Come home. Please."

Dean couldn't handle seeing Bobby beg, it was so far out of normal that he grabbed he phone from Bobby and spoke closer to it.

"Hermione, this is Dean Winchester."

"Yes? What can I do for you Elder Winchester?"

"Look, Bobby explained things to us and we can help. He's been worried sick about you, you should come here."

"Dean was it? How much do you know about our spells? Do you know what ones to avoid? Do you know what ones kill on contact? Do you know how fast one will travel to you?"

"Well no. But we have guns."

She laughed at that, a low sounding bitter laugh. "I'm thankful for the offer Mr. Winchester but guns won't help. You know the saying don't bring a knife to a gun fight? Well don't bring a gun to a wand fight. Guns would be useless."

Bobby Singer had had enough. He glared at the phone as if it was her and he could stare her into submission. "That's enough now. Get your ass here now and I don't want to hear another word about it, don't be an idjit."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the other girl started begging for Hermione to go, to think of their family, not to give up.

Hermione gave a long sigh that spoke of how weary she was. "If I come there are rules you and your hunters have to follow. Non negotiable, you have to listen to anything I say. Because if I come it won't be long until they follow and none of you stand a chance against them."

Sam could see the logic in that, after all they had no idea about this kind of magic and how to fight it.

Dean on the other hand balked at following someone else's orders. "Now hang on,"

"No, there is no hold on. This is one of those 'my way or the high way' things. We do this my way or not at all."

Dean looked at Bobby's worried and concerned face and although it burned him and let him unsettled, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine Peanut we agree, now come over."

"I don't know how long it will take to jump across the ocean, just stay clear of the armchair and we'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>AN: I know I have my other stories to update but I've been having terrible writer's block for so long and then this demanded to be written down.

Let me know what you think, I always love hearing from you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Inspiration for this chapter and the next one - Battle cry by Imagine Dragons & Skyfall by Adele.  
>Great songs both of them, you should listen to them.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam rocked back and forth on his feet while he waited for something to happen. He got the feeling that the girls would somehow just arrive in the armchair, and just how was that supposed to happen? Sam was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard behind him. Turning around quickly he spotted a red headed female sitting down in the chair and another person sprawled out on the floor in front of it.<p>

The girl on the chair started to laugh. "Why are you on the floor? You act like it was a long trip or something!"

Hermione moaned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh be quiet Ginny! Give me a moment for my magic to settle before you start teasing me."

Bobby walked over and gently helped Ginny out of her chair, giving her back an awkward pat and almost smiling down at her when she threw her arms around his waist.

"Mr. Singer! I would say it's nice to see you again but I wish it wasn't like this."

"Ginny, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Boys, this is Ginny Wea.."

"Actually it's Ginny Potter now." Hermione spoke up from where she was now sitting on the floor.

"And this boys is my Peanut. Peanut, the boys."

The introductions went about as well as everyone thought it would. Hermione was on her guard around the hunters and the same could be said for Dean. On the other hand Sam had many questions which Ginny took to answering while the other witch stood near a window staring out of it with her uncle quietly at her side. Dean just sat in a chair where he could see them all and watched everyone.

Abruptly Hermione interrupted Sam and Ginny's talk. "Right then, if you gentlemen will listen up I'm going to give you a very fast run down of the spell's you absolutely have to avoid. I'll say the spell out loud and Ginny will flash the color with her wand, pay attention to both."

The witches started with _stupefy, reducto, crucio _and a few others before lastly showing them_ avada kedavra. _They all went over them a few times to make sure they got them before Hermione called it quits so she could meditate and relax before what she knew was coming.

An hour later as most of them had a late lunch, Hermione's phone rang which Ginny answered for her.

"Hello, Granger's phone."

_"I need to speak with her, put her on."_

"She's busy. Who is this and what do you want?"

_"I have what she's looking for."_

Ginny shrugged and put the phone on the table. "Speak, I put you on speaker. She's busy but can hear you."

_"Granger, have you read over subsection 17 part C? The part about the making it so you can pick your own bonded?"_

Hermione glanced up quickly when she heard the unknown males voice. It took her a few seconds to place the voice with a face but when she did, she walked closer to the table and looked through the papers scattered all around. After a minute she found what she wanted.  
>"Yes. It says that the muggle-born witch or wizard can participate in a war duel against the person who submitted the law and if they win, they win the right to pick their own bonded. But it's been very tight-lipped about who put it fourth."<p>

_"It has been. But I listen very well."_

Hermione grunted and her body grew tense. "And the cost for that information?"

_"How about you owe me one?"_

"Not bloody likely. Terms upfront."

_"Very well then. I'll tell you who and I'll be your second if you offer me a place in your house. Not as your husband, but I want protection."_

"No deal. One million and I get you safe passage out of Britain."

_"Three and a safe house."_

"Two and new papers."

_"Agreed."_

"Deal. Now who?"

_"Lord Malfoy."_

Ginny gasped and Hermione gritted her teeth. "Of course. Really I should have known when they all managed to escape being sent to prison."

_"Money can buy anything sweetheart, I would have thought that you'd know that by now."_

"I suppose since you know that, you also know where I am and you know when they will get here, correct?"

_"I do. And I'll give you that for free. You have about ten minutes, starting now."_

"Oh and Zabini? I don't need a fucking second."

Hermione hung up with an angry sound and grabbed her bag, tossing off her cloak as she did so. She put her hand over the top of her bag and summoned item after item out of it.

"Ginny, count down eight minutes for me." Hermione barked out as she dumped a pile of stuff on the table in front of the men.

Sam glanced down and asked what they could do to help, while Dean asked who they would be ganking.

Hermione looked at them and gave a brief but true smile. "I appreciate it, but there isn't anything for neither of you to do." Both boys were offended that she thought they couldn't do anything. She didn't have the time to explain that it wasn't that, it was more of keeping them safe.

"Peanut, what happens in a war duel?" Her uncle asked.

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other, then avoided his gaze as he waited for an answer, neither wanted to tell him. She gave him the text book answer without telling him what she knew he wanted. "It's a common type of duel that witches and wizard participate in during times of war." As she answered she stripped down to a tank top and her pants.

"Ginny, help me with my gear?"

Ginny didn't reply but walked over to her and did as she asked. Hermione jokingly rolled her eyes as Sam looked at each item with a burning curiosity.

"In a wizard's duel, nine times out of ten one of the terms will be magical means only. This means they will only allow wands, battle potions, magical silver daggers and swords. Anything else is a forfeit. These are wand holsters, spelled so that once on me, only I am able to get the items out." She pointed as her and Ginny strapped wand holsters on her forearms and thighs. Next she put on a thin looking belt that had a few different compartments and straps hanging from it. "This is a potions belt, it's just what it sounds like, it holds potions. While the straps are for daggers and if I choose, a sword."

"Hermione, three minutes."

Hermione nodded and quickly put her cloak back on and then a pair of boots instead of the trainers she had on.

"Two minutes. What's your core level after our apparition?"

She closed her eyes as she concentrated. "I'm at about seventy percent, more than enough."

Hermione steeled herself for what she was about to do. No doubt they would never forgive her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shot out a quick _immobulus_ at the four of them, freezing them where they stood. She pleaded with her eyes for Ginny to understand and beyond the anger and hurt, she could see that the other witch did. "It will wear off in three minutes."

On her way out of the room she had to pass by her uncle who was glaring at her with so much betrayal that her eyes watered and her voice cracked as she spoke. "I can't let anything happen to you, I'm sorry." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you." Only then did his glare soften and he looked at her with love and pride shining out.

Her eyes roamed over the brothers and she was slightly surprised to see understanding in Dean's eyes. Without another word she left to go out to the front porch, stopping on it for a minute before going to stand in front to wait.

* * *

><p>Inside the house the minutes passed slowly. As soon as they could move freely they all ran to the front door. Only to find that they couldn't leave the front porch.<p>

"Son of a bitch! What is this?!" Dean yelled.

Ginny conjured up a small couch and took a seat. "She warded us in, we can't get out and no one can get in."

Dean turned around furiously. "So you're a witch! Get us out of here so we can help her!" He understand that she wanted to keep her uncle safe, but he was sure that he could help. Sitting back and watching just wasn't in him.

"No can do. If I know Hermione, and I do, then she warded it with her blood. I can't break that." Ginny calmly stated.

"What the hell?" Sam hollered.

Everyone else looked as black streaks could be seen in the air coming closer every second. As one all the men looked to Ginny.

"That's a way of travel for us."

They waited, tense and nervous as the many streaks touched the ground and became people, dozens and dozens of people.

One of the cloaked figures stepped closer to Hermione, who had still not moved from her stance not far from them.

"Hermione Granger, you are hear by ordered to"

The witch in question quite rudely cut the speaker off. "I refuse," she firmly declared, "As stated as my right in subsection 17 part C I wish to formally issue a war duel to Lord Malfoy."

At her words whispers broke out, getting louder and louder every second that passed. Then the closed ranks of those gathered parted as a lone figure came forward, almost floating on the air with his graceful glides.

"Really Miss Granger, are you positive this is what you want?" Lucius Malfoy drawled, looking totally relaxed, like he didn't have a care in the world. The only signs that said otherwise was the tightening of his hand on his cane and the narrowing of his eyes.

"Very. And I'd rather do this now and not later, so terms if you please?"

He didn't answer her as he walked closer to her, slowly walking around her in a tight circle that made those near the house watching worry for her.

"Very well. First term - magical means only."

Hermione mentally nodded to herself, so far this was going just how she thought it would. "Agreed. First term - Win or lose, both sides agree on their families magic that no further retaliation will be taken against the other, their friends and their families by the winner, their family, friends or anyone else. This includes but is not limited to, laws, monetary payments, betrothal contracts and slander. This ends here."

Back behind the wards Ginny sucked in a breath. "Oh she's good."

"What does it mean to swear on family magic?" Sam inquired.

"If a person swears on their families magic and goes against it, the family line will all lose their magic. There's no way to get it back. She made it so that if she wins, his house will protect her in a way, they will watch out and make sure no one else will retaliate against her." Ginny informed him.

Sam agreed with her, Hermione was very,_very_ good.

It was a strained few moments while her first term was thought about, leaving Hermione to wonder if she went too big too soon.

"Agreed. Second term - We use two spells only, we can each pick one. I will consent to no unforgivables. If you agree, state your spell." Lucius smirked at her, looking like he knew something she didn't.

This made Hermione's head spin. What was he thinking? Only two spells but neither of them an unforgivable? He had to feel confident that he would win with whatever spell he was going to name. Now the only question was did she want a defensive spell or an offensive one?

Dean spoke to Ginny without taking his eyes off of what was happening. "Is that normal?"

"No it's not. He's a sneaky bastard, he's trying to back her into a corner to where she can't win. He's older than her and most likely knows more spells but Hermione is known for her control in spell casting, there hasn't been a spell invented that she hasn't been able to do perfectly."

Hermione finally made up her mind. She thought of using a shield but she had to fight to win, not to just defend. "Agreed. Bombarda Maxima."

Lucius gave a predatory grin to her, a grin that made her sweat slightly. "Agreed. Fiendfyre." He almost sang out the word.

Oh yes. Ginny was right, he was trying to trap her.

Ginny shot up and pounded against the wards with both fists. "NO!" She shouted out but Hermione didn't even turn in her direction. "HERMIONE DON'T!"

Bobby carefully pulled the screaming witch back, letting her fists hit his arms as she tried to get back to the ward and out to her friend. "Let me go! Let me out!"

"Careful Ginny, calm down. We can't get out remember sweetheart? Hush now, easy now, let's sit back down."

Bobby settled the hysterical down and sat next to her, rubbing her back gently to try to get her calm. He looked up to the boys and caught their eyes, he could tell they all had the same thought. The spell that man picked must have been bad for her to react like this.

"Ginny can you tell us what those spells are?"

Even knowing she would agree, Ginny wished that Hermione wouldn't.

"Her spell causes really big explosions. She could have gone with a shield but she's fighting to win here, everything is on the line so she made the right choice." She stopped to suck in a deep lung full of air. "But his spell, his spell is horrid. It's a spell that creates a magical fire, tinted with dark magic. It's incredibly powerful and most can't control it or even cast it properly, hardly anyone can. It's also called the cursed fire because it destroys anything in its path if not controlled, including the caster."

Dean's eyes opened wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock, he wasn't able to form any words. This magic shit was crazy.

Sam was worried, none of this was right, none of it was fair. He didn't know he said that out loud until Ginny answered him in a subdued voice.

"The wizarding world hasn't ever been very fair to muggle-borns." Silence met her words as no one else knew what to say.

Everyone, inside the ward and out, waited and wondered if she was going to agree or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione could feel Ginny banging against her wards, could hear her screaming at her, begging her. But still she didn't allow herself to turn around.

Instead she focused on what she knew about fiendfyre, she never tried to cast it before but she was confident in her abilities. That, and there really wasn't room or time to have any doubts.

Swallowing her fear at the spell and trying not to let it show, she let out the answer everyone knew she would give.

"Agreed. Last term, upon my win, House Malfoy has no further affiliation with House Black."

Lucius Malfoy scowled, deeply upset at her last term. "Agreed. Last term, should I fall, you agree not to remove my wife and child from the Black archives, you will let them keep their heritage."

Hermione was fine with that. While she didn't want anything to do with them, she would not deny their place in the history of their blood.

"Agreed."

With their terms now in place, the only thing left to do was to say their farewells, something Hermione would not be taking part of.

* * *

><p>Dean warily kept track of everyone as they finished talking and when the man walked away towards the other people, he turned to the witch on their side of this stupid ward to find out what was going on. Everything in him was itching to gank these witches, well all but Ginny and Hermione, at least for now. It was hard going against what he thought he knew, what he thought he was supposed to do. He almost wished he had it as easy as Sammy did right now, he looked totally at ease with finding out there was something called a "good" witch.<p>

Bobby watched his niece grimly, not at all happy with her choice to fight without them, but unable to stop feeling so damn proud of her.

"It's to the death isn't it? This duel." Bobby knew the answer deep down and looked unsurprised when Ginny agreed that it was.

The hunters looked on as Hermione sat down where she stood and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Dean was sure that sitting on the ground looking like your totally relaxed wasn't something that was supposed to happen.

"In a duel to the death, after both parties agree to the terms a short grace period is given for them to say their goodbyes."

Bobby understood what she wasn't saying. "She's not going to say goodbye is she?"

Ginny tried to smile at her best friends uncle, unsure if it came across or not. "No, she won't be. She's going to take the time to meditate instead, to settle her magic and focus it. The stronger your focus is, the more control you have. The more control you have on your magic, the better your spell casting is. Coming to talk to us would only distract her." Ginny paused, searching for something to say that would hopefully help his worries. "Hermione's strong and smart, she'll win." She stated, positive in the outcome.

A very short and very wide wizard made his way between both parties, calling attention to him, letting everyone know he would be in charge of both parties following the rules and terms they set.

"Seconds, stand ready."

From seemingly out of nowhere a figure was suddenly standing next to Hermione who's back straightened out of her relaxed position.

"I thought I told you I don't need a second."

The figure tossed his cloak off and tossed it to the side and grinned down at Hermione.

"Come on Granger, don't act like that. I know your dying to get all hot and on fire with me again." He licked his lips and smirked at her and she turned beet red.

Hermione was up in a second with her wand in hand at her side, shooting off small sparks as her anger flared.

Blaise Zabini caught on that she wasn't in the mood for joking and backed up a few steps, holding his hands up as he went. "Now Princess, you know I'm here to help. Save your anger."

"For the last bloody time! I absolutely did not know it was you under that mask! If I did you can bet your broomstick that we wouldn't have snogged!" Hermione took a moment to calm herself down, she didn't need to get so worked up before the duel. "While I do know that I could trust you at my back, I am still dueling alone."

Blaise tried reading her face to see if she was lying but all he could make out was that she seemed sure of fighting by herself. "If that's your wish." He turned back to look at Ginny and the hunters. "Then mind if I wait with the others in your cheering section?"

"Yes I do mind. No way are you getting behind my wards."

"I thought you trusted me Granger?"

"I do, to have my back in a fight against Malfoy. But alone with my family? The people I'll trust with my family is a very short list and you're not on it."

"One of these days you have to learn to trust again. You can't do everything alone."

Hermione only turned her back to him, facing towards her competition. "I've seen where trust leads. I trust in Ginny. In Harry. In my uncle. In a few others. I don't need anyone else."

Blaise gave up, knowing she was done talking and went to stand as close to the house as he could. Ginny gave him a glare but he ignored it, instead bringing up his wand hand and touching the wards. Only to jump back in pain the second he touched it.

"Oh that crafty, brilliant witch."

Dean was pleased to see that even someone Hermione trusted in a fight couldn't get in and would have asked what made the wizard look so happy about the wards, if the man that called for the seconds didn't call for the duelers to get ready.

The older Winchester brother watched as Hermione took a last deep breath and with her head held high, made her way over to the man as the Lord Malfoy, or whatever his strange name was, did the same. They spoke low to each other and after both nodded, they raised their wands to touch the others. A bright white flash surrounded them making everyone close their eyes against it. By the time they reopened their eyes, the man in charge of overseeing the duel had made the area magically larger and put a shielded dome around the two for them to duel in.

"Duelers, bow and get into your stances."

They each gave a small bow, hardly even moving their heads, before putting their wands in front of them and holding the other hand slightly behind them at waist level.

All was silent for two heartbeats, then they exploded into action.

Hermione was first to cast, sending two _bombarda maxima's_, one directly after the other. Then while he was busy trying to dodge those she reached to her belt for a dagger, and with a steady, quick and true aim, threw it right into his left shoulder.

Lord Malfoy winced in pain as he pulled her dagger out and held it in one hand while sending a few explosions back to her before apparating a few yards behind him for casting room and bellowing out, "_Fiendfyre_!"

Hermione had just enough time to cast it herself before his fire took the shape of a large dragon and swooped down towards her. She panicked for a split second when at first only small bursts of fire came out of her wand, but just in time her magic worked with her, causing the cursed fire to swirl around her before turning into a massive eagle to meet Lord Malfoy's dragon.

The animals met with a burst of heat and speed, raining small bits of fire down around the area. They flapped their wings hard while their upper bodies used brute force, backed by the power of the duelers, to try to move the other back. Wings flapped up, then down, then up again before the eagle slowly began being slowly pushed back towards its caster.

Hermione grunted as she struggled against his power, not having cast it before she wasn't ready for the amount of raw power that it needed to be wielded so strongly and precise. So caught up in trying to keep her magical flow steady, she almost missed seeing him throw her dagger back. Luckily she looked at him right as it left his fingers, letting her move just enough to the left so that only grazed her cheek. Unluckily, that small lapse in concentration was enough for his fire dragon to push her fire eagle enough so that it was almost on top of her.

Turning and twisting, she apparated but he was ready for her and his fire too close, circling around her as soon as she appeared. She wasn't fast enough to counter it and felt the heat on her skin briefly as she moved away yet again.

This time when she landed she was fast enough to shoot a few _bombarda maxima's_, one which hit right in front of him, causing dirt, rock and who knows what else to shower over him painfully.

They both recovered with the speed that only comes when you know death is just around the corner and every second counts.

Again and again their fire met above their heads, both pushing but neither giving an inch. It felt like it had gone on for hours with nothing changing until Lord Malfoy pulled out a dagger of his own and sliced it through the air, right into Hermione's stomach. The pain was instant and fierce, burning through her with each breath and movement she made.

Then it was as if they both had the same desperate drive to finish it, because both duelers pulled out a second wand at the same time.

Both sent their strongest explosion's at each other until all that could be seen for many long moments from the spectators was a thick smoke and all that could be heard was the loud boom's when the spells hit.

Lord Malfoy then used his second wand to call up a second cursed fire, making them charge at Hermione from both sides.

Hermione on the other hand planning on using a different approach. Off of the top of her head she couldn't remember if it would case backlash on her or not, but she was going to use a move she had only read about, one she had never even seen before. Focusing on her core, she let almost all the rest of her magic flow down her arms, to her fingers and out to her wands. The second her magic touched the tips of her wands she shoved the tips together, merging the two, urging them to work together.

The result was a massive phoenix made of _fiendfyre _that was almost solid and stone like under it's fire. It swooped down in front of her just as his two dragons met to converge on her together. They hit her phoenix straight on rather than hitting her.

Hermione could feel her magic pouring out of her in powerful waves, but did nothing to stop it or try to rein it in. She just let it go freely. Instead of her cursed fire just pushing his back, the amount of power she gave obliterated his and him.

Lucius Malfoy was caught off guard, he honestly thought he was going to win this duel until the stupid mudblood pulled out her second wand. He only had enough time for a small second of regret before his own cursed fire dragons were blown apart into millions of tiny little sparks that littered the ground all around them. He didn't have time for another thought before her phoenix was before him, wrapping its wings around his body tightly.

A few short but intense screams could be heard by everyone as the flames engulfed him, rapidly burning his body from the inside out.

Nobody moved at first, they all just stared at the spot the wizard stood, then they looked at the remaining dueler. Just seconds ago she was full of motion but now she was just standing there in the middle of the arena with falling sparks all around her, not moving as they hit her skin, as if she didn't feel them.

Still she didn't move as the wizard overseeing their duel came towards her, announcing her the winner.

It wasn't until the protective dome over their duel fell and she heard her uncle calling for her to come to him did she move. She forced her body to move, to put one foot in front of the other as she made her way back to him.


End file.
